Ceria Love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Do you...uh...like me?" says CeCe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Ceria Love**

 **Aria and CeCe are alone in CeCe's apartment because Hanna went shopping with Mona, Spencer went to the library and Emily went on a date with Alison.**

Two months ago, Aria came out as a lesbian and all of the girls already know that CeCe is very lesbian.

"So...here we are, just you and sexy cool me." says CeCe with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, so it seems." says Aria as she blush a bit.

"Cofffee, tea, some wine maybe?" says CeCe.

"Just some tea, thank ya." says Aria.

"Okay." says CeCe.

CeCe goes to the kitchen and return 12 minutes later with tea and vego burgers.

"Oh, vego burgers too? Wonderful." says Aria.

"I knew you'd be happy. Alison's told me that you love vego burgers." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"She did, huh? Well, it's nothing wrong about that." says Aria.

"Ali is observant." says CeCe.

"I know." says Aria.

"You're beautiful." says CeCe.

"Thanks...I think..." says Aria.

"No fear. I'm not about to rape you." says CeCe.

"Of course. I never though you would, CeCe. I'm aware of the fact that you are sweet." says Aria.

"I'm glad to hear that." says CeCe.

"Nice." says Aria.

"Aria, I like spending time with you." says CeCe.

"I like hanging out with you as well." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says CeCe. "You're sweet, smart, sexy and funny."

"Awww! That's really high praise." says Aria.

"And it's 100 % true." says CeCe.

"Really? Ya sure?" says Aria.

"Yes and yes." says CeCe with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." says a happy Aria who blush a little.

"Do you...uh...like me?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, you're a cool friend." says Aria.

"I meant if you like me in a romantic way." says CeCe.

"Not sure. I've only been open as a lesbian for like a couple months so I can't really say yes or no about that, sorry." says Aria.

"Okay. I understand." says CeCe. "You are one of Alison's friends and as such I'd never put any pressure on you."

"That's sweet of you, CeCe." says Aria with a cute smile.

"Awww! Thank you." says CeCe.

"No problem, Aria. Alison's friends are my friends." says CeCe.

"Cute." says Aria.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

"You're cool and smart." says Aria.

"I'm glad you think so." says a happy CeCe.

CeCe gives Aria a sensual kiss.

"Oh my gosh! Do you have feelings for me?" says Aria.

"Yeah." says CeCe in a sexy tone.

"Wow!" says Aria. "I could never imagine..."

"Imagine now, girl. I'm crazy about you." says CeCe, all sexy.

"I don't know what to say or do..." says Aria.

"Aria, don't worry. Let's take things slow. Just start by holding hands with me." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Aria.

CeCe gently grasp Aria's hand.

"Mmm, cozy!" moans CeCe.

"Yeah, it's actually kinda cozy." says Aria. "Mmm..."

"Awww! So cute, you're a little turned on." says CeCe.

"No, I'm not." says Aria in a serious tone.

"Yes you are, girl." says CeCe in a soft friendly tone.

"Okay. I admit it. I am a bit turned on." says Aria with a cute smile.

"Awww! Nice." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Aria gives CeCe a kiss.

"I love you so much, Cecilia Drake." says Aria.

"And I love you too, Aria Montgomery." says CeCe.

"Aria, you're so cute and sexy at the same time. I want you so much." whisper CeCe in an erotic seductive tone.

"Uh...are you sure?" says Aria, being very nervous.

"Yeah." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"Adorable." says Aria.

"Let's cuddle." says CeCe.

"Sure. Good idea." says Aria.

CeCe slowly wrap her arm around Aria's waste and pull her closer and then she gives Aria a sexy kiss.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Aria.

"You're so hot." moans CeCe.

"Thanks." says Aria. "I think you're very hot as well."

"Awww! So sweet." says CeCe. "What an erotic smile you have, Aria."

"I forgot my phone, so I had to...uh, what the hell are you girls doing?" says Alison when she enter the room.

"Ali, we're just..." says Aria.

"...we simply cuddle a bit." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"I know you're both gay and all, but I'd never imagined you as a couple." says Alison in a mature calm tone.

"Why not, Alison?" says Aria.

"Not sure why. I just didn't. No special reason, really. You're totally cute together though. Yes, you are." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. Nice to have your support." says CeCe. "You're a very good friend."

"I'm doing my best to be all sweet." says Alison. "See ya later."

Alison leave the room.

"That was awkward." says Aria.

"Maybe a little bit. I think it went rather smooth." says CeCe.

"Well, it could have been worse, a lot worse. She could have reverted to evil Alison and snapped at us like a lil' bitch and been angry." says Aria. "Thank goodness she didn't."

"Ali has matured over the past 2 years." says CeCe.

"She truly has." says Aria.

"We've all matured, even me." says CeCe.

"Yes." says Aria.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" says CeCe.

"Sure." says Aria.

"Horror, anime, comedy or porn?" says CeCe.

"Not porn, of course. Maybe...horror, it's been a while." says Aria.

"Alright. Horror it is." says CeCe.

CeCe grab a random DVD case from her collection of horror movies.

She has a lot of them because horror happens to be her favorite.

"I love horror movies. They are wonderful." says CeCe.

"Ah, that's where Alison gets it from." says Aria.

"Probably." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Aria.

CeCe and Aria starts to watch the movie.

2 hours later, the movie come to an end.

"That was some nice horror." says CeCe with a smile.

"You really like horror, don't ya?" says Aria.

"I do. It's the best." says CeCe.

"Cute." says Aria.

The next day.

"CeCe, do you really love Aria?" says Alison.

"Yeah, I love her very much." says CeCe. "I'm not using her."

"That's good." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Ali, you're a true friend." says CeCe.

"I do my best to be." says Alison.

"I understand." says CeCe.

"Cute!" says Alison in a childish tone.

2 hours later.

"Wow! You look really damn sexy. I like that, baby." says CeCe when she sees Aria dressed in a tight black satin tank top and tight black leather pants.

"Aww. Thank ya." says Aria with an adorable smile.

"Let's drink some wine. I have some Italian red wine, vintage of 1784." says CeCe.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"I think so too." says CeCe.

"Nice." says Aria.

CeCe open her dinking cabinet and grab the rare wine bottle.

She also grab a pair of gold-plated drinking goblets.

"Here we go, baby." says CeCe with an erotic smile as she pour a drink for Aria and one for herself.

"CeCe, where did you get this special wine?" says Aria.

"Alison gave it to me for birthday last year." says CeCe.

"Really? That's cool." says Aria.

"Yeah, it's cool. Ali is sweet friend." says CeCe.

"She truly is." says Aria.

Aria drinks some wine.

"Mmm, it taste amazing!" says a happy Aria.

"I'm glad you like it." says CeCe.

"Thank ya." says Aria.

"It's a pleasure to make you happy." says CeCe.

"Oh, really? Then I know a way for you to make me even more happy." says Aria.

"Aria, are you telling me that you wanna...get intimate with me?" says CeCe.

"Yes. That's what I want." says Aria.

"Very nice. Let's go into my bedroom." says CeCe.

2 hours later.

"Wow! That was one hell of a wonderful session." says Aria with a sexy smile.

"Yeah, it was very cozy." says a happy CeCe.

"Cecilia Drake, I love you so much." says Aria, being very happy too. "You're absolutely amazing and very sweet."

 **The End.**


End file.
